fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers (Live Action Series)
Transformers is a live action movie made by Michael Bay & Steven Spielberg. It is based on the famous franchise Transformers. The series follows the story of all 5 films with a few changes. Plot For thousands of years, the Autobots & Decepticons waged war against each other. Now they have taken their battle to Earth & settle it once & for all. Information *More Autobots & Decepticons will be added in the First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Movies. *No Autobots will die in all 5 movies. *A majority of Decepticons will be killed. *Sideswipe will be introduced in the first movie. *Jazz will survive in the first movie. *Mirage and Wheeljack will be introduced in the second movie. *Brains will be introduced in the second movie. *Arcee, Chromia and Elita-One will survive in the second movie. *Jetfire will not sacrifice himself and survive in the second movie. *Crosshairs, Drift and Hound will be introduced in the third movie. *Jolt will return and survive in the third movie. *Ironhide and Wheeljack will survive in the third movie. *Wheelie and Brains will survive in the third movie. *Sentinel Prime betrays the Autobots to team up with the Decepticons but he rejoins the Autobots after he realizes his mistakes and he helps them take down the Decepticons. *Skyhammer and Evac will be introduced in the fourth movie. *Ratchet, Leadfoot, Sideswipe and Mirage will survive in the fourth film. *The Maximals & Dinobots are introduced in Age of Extinction. *Ultra Magnus and Prowl will be introduced in the fifth movie. *Canopy will survive in the fifth film. Movie Series *Transfomers Remake - 2007 *Transfomers: Revenge of the Fallen Remake - 2009 *Transformers: Dark of the Moon Remake - 2011 *Transformers: Age Of Extinction Remake - 2014 *Transformers: The Last Knight Remake - 2017 Heroic Autobots Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ironhide *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Mirage *Arcee *Chromia *Elita-One *Jolt *Wheeljack *Crosshairs *Drift *Hound *Prowl *Wheelie *Brains *Flareup *Firestar *Kup *Skybreaker *Skyhammer *Jetfire *Evac *Skids *Mudflap *Sentinel Prime *Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus ** Hot Rod (Rodimus Prime) **Steeljaw **Springer **Bulkhead **Leadfoot **Roadbuster **Topspin **Seaspray **Road Rage **Impactor **Broadside **Whirl **Guzzle **Springer **Rotorstorm **Twin-Twist **Sandstorm **Thunderstorm *Trailbreaker *Smokescreen *Breakaway *Omega Supreme *Canopy *Trench *Daytrader *Cogman *Sqweeks *Steelbane *Dragonicus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slag **Sludge **Snarl **Wreckjaw **Paddles **Swoop **Slash **Scorn *Cliffjumper *Sunstreaker *Bluestreak *Blurr *Sky Lynx *Hot Rod *Brawn *Windcharger *Alpha Trion *Wrapath *Red Alert *Perceptor *Knock Out *Dune Rider *Rodimus *Wreck-Gar *Stratosphere *Powerglide *Hubcap *Outcap *Longarm *Afterburner *Hot Shot *Wing Saber *Jetstorm *Scattershot *Blaster *Quickmix *Landcross *Swerve *Landmine *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Fireflight **Skydive **Slingshot *Vector Prime *Metalhawk *Heatwave *Tracks *Gears *Huffer *Beachcomber *Tailgate *Pipes *Firestorm *Glyph *Overdrive *SIde Burn *X-Brawn *Scavenger *Railspike *Rapid Run *Midnight Express *Rail Crutch *Run Over *Over Run *Botanica *Override *Brakedown *Luna Prime *Spitfire *Protectobots **Hot Spot **Blades **Streetwise **Groove **First Aid *King Altas *Shadow Strike *Ariastra *Starlighter *Moonstream *Shadebreaker *Valiant *Slip Dash *Safeguard *Metroplex *Siganl Lancer *Overload *Cloudtracker *Pointblank *Silverspark *Headmasters **Fortress Maximus **Brainstorm **Chromedome **Higbrow **Hardhead **Siren **Hosehead **Nightbeat *Fallback *Tomahawk *Flak *Minerva *Greenlight *Lancer *Signal Flare *Solarius Prime *Nexus Prime **Clocker **Mianspring **Chaindrive **Pinion **Cannonspring *Blackshot *Tailbreaker *Gearblade *Heavyfire *Kingblade *Daybreak *Nightsride *Maximals **Primalix Maximus **Cheetor **Rattrap **Blackarachnia **Sharkblade **Jackhammer **Wildblitz **Aerialrage **Skyblaster Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Action Movies Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Transformers